6teenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
7teen Storylines
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 6TEEN OR DANNY PHANTOM! DONE PURELY FOR AMUSEMENT! Description Similar to Jupiter Queen's FanFiction series 7teen, I created one as well. However, it's a much different approach and plotline. There are still 6 members of the usual group. Nikki moved back to Canada until Graduation. They work at the mall again once school starts. Unlike Jupiter Queen's version, they do not cross over with the Total Drama Series. However, they do occasionally cross over with Danny Phantom. The show gets a lot more adult and has a lot of swearing, some drug and alcohol refrerences and just a few sexual themes. Characters Jen Masterson - Jen is a caring and loving individual. However, she is a bit of a control freak and tends to lose it when things don't go as planned. She does care for her friends and tries to encourage them. Jude Lizowski - Jude isn't the smartest guy ever but he is loyal and friendly and he is generally looking for a good time. Jonesy Garcia - Jonesy is self-centered and cocky, often resorting to bragging. He is also very immature and willing to stoop low to an extreme degree. In spite of that, he does care a lot for his friends and is willing to help them when they are in need, including his girlfriend, Nikki. Caitlyn Cooke - Caitlyn is naive and somewhat spoiled but still a very sweet and loving person, devoted to being there for her friends no matter what. Nikki Wong - Nikki may appear rude, sarcastic and insensitive, but she is a genuinely good hearted person who will do anything for her friends. Danny develops a crush on her at first, causing him and Jonesy to dislike one another at first, but he eventually moves on and starts Dating Sam. Wyatt Williams - Wyatt is kind and generous, but also naive and somewhat insecure. He will try to do the right thing but sometimes falls short and gets himself in trouble. But he is a good friend and genuinely cares for others. Danny Fenton - the 7teen gang know about Danny's powers but they know not to tell anyone. He, Sam and Tucker befriend the gang when Danny saves Nikki repeatedly from ghosts, causing him to have a small infatuation for Nikki at first, much to Jonesy's dismay. The two even fight about it a few times, but Danny realizes that Jonesy is right and that Sam is meant for him, not Nikki. Despite being friends with the gang, Danny and his buddies don't always get together with them because they are younger and therefore can't drive or do some of the same activities. While a tad cynical, Danny is a good friend and steadfast in the face of danger. Sam Manson - Sam is Danny's cool gothic girlfriend. She is willing to make sacrifices for her friends, but she does say and do things from time to time that she regrets. She is also shown to get jealous of Danny easily, but when he realizes that it's bothering her, he stops. Tucker Foley - Tucker is Danny and Sam's geeky best friend. He loves computers and techno gadgets. He is genuinely caring but occasionally becomes jealous or resentful of other people when they have what he doesn't.